


Обещай

by ZenosElea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: В двенадцать лет у Тадаши появился лучший друг, который вёл себя просто ужасно, но в целом был невероятно классным и знал его самый страшный секрет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Haikyuu!!SW-2016 для team tsukkiyama  
> ООС, смерть основного персонажа

У Тадаши был секрет.

Странный, неловкий, пугающий и очень неправдоподобный секрет, из тех секретов, о которых ты не признаёшься даже самым близким друзьям, даже под угрозой обиды, даже если предложат все сокровища мира. Такие секреты не столько постыдные, сколько невозможные, не предназначенные для чужих глаз. Они как мифическая «душа» — не найти, но и отрицать существование её внутри не получается, как бы ни хотелось.

Всё осложнялось тем, что этот секрет было сложно скрывать. Тадаши помнил бесконечных врачей в своем детстве, настороженные взгляды сверстников, плачущую маму, злящегося отца, помнил и чувствовал горькую обиду за самого себя. Он не мог научиться врать раньше, чем говорить, не мог научиться притворяться раньше, чем писать, и не мог осознать, что люди вокруг никогда в жизни не будут понимать его. Не примут. Он не мог осознать, что проиграл в лотерее и вместо харизмы, таланта или какой-нибудь необычной искры получил нечто, навсегда отделившее его ото всех остальных.

Тадаши видел призраков.

Это делало его и без того непростую жизнь невыносимо сложной.

Одно дело, когда ты маленький ребёнок, напряженно смотрящий в пустой, по мнению матери, угол и тянущий туда ручки, другое же, когда ты идёшь в школу, а по пятам за тобой идёт маленькая девочка и канючит, чтобы ты отдал её маме старую-старую куклу из тайника в их саду. В этом и была основная проблема: если бы Тадаши просто видел мёртвых, как живых, не контактируя с ними, это никак не повлияло бы на его жизнь, разве добавило бы седых волос, да и то — не факт. Но призраки оставались в реальном мире для того, чтобы завершить какое-то особенное, последнее дело — и если им никто не мог помочь, мало-помалу они превращались в мстительных духов, изнывающих от ненависти к жестокому миру.

Мстительные духи могли убить. Могли и порой хотели.

Это Тадаши осознал, когда какая-то фурия с седыми развевающимися волосами чуть не спихнула его, не умеющего плавать и отчаянно пытающегося поговорить, в реку. Мстительные духи теряли способность к речи, зато, долго прожившие в реальном мире, могли воздействовать на него. Толкать, пинать, опрокидывать, заставлять вещи летать.

В одиннадцать лет Тадаши осознал, что он вполне может умереть до своего восемнадцатилетия, и это не ввергло его в тоску, скорее наоборот. Маячащая на горизонте гибель от рук взбесившегося духа скорее мотивировала не оставлять никаких незавершённых дел, чтобы не стать таким же. Стыдно, неловко, страшно, но Тадаши делал то, что хотел, воплощал даже самые маленькие мечты или хотя бы пытался это делать, потому что ничего не должно было остаться после него — только хорошие воспоминания.

Поэтому неудивительно, что он попытался подружиться с Цукишимой. Тадаши верно оценивал свои шансы и понимал, что гордому и надменному Цукишиме вряд ли нужен кто-то вроде него, но привычка завершать любые начинания не давала отступить назад.

В двенадцать лет у Тадаши появился лучший друг, который был невероятно классным.

И скрывать свой секрет стало ещё сложнее.

Цукишима как будто видел его насквозь и на любую ложь, в которой Тадаши достиг уже небывалого мастерства, только приподнимал бровь и отворачивался, всем своим видом показывая, что он не собирается возиться с кем-то, кто постоянно врёт. Но врать приходилось. Раз за разом.  
Пока какой-то мстительный дух не швырнул Тадаши спиной в дерево прямо при Цукишиме.

Убегать было тяжело — спина болела так, как будто позвоночник раскрошился в пыль, а упрямый Цукишима все пытался понять, что происходит, а просто утащить его у Тадаши не получалось. Но страх, видимо, победил упрямство, и только спустя два километра, задыхаясь от бега, Цукишима почти прошипел:

— Что это было?

— Мстительный дух, — не задумываясь, ответил Тадаши и понял, что сейчас он потеряет всё. Друга, нормальную жизнь, какое-никакое спокойствие в доме. Опять будут психиатры, опять будут осмотры, опять все будут смотреть как на ненормального. Опять всё по-старому.

— Ты серьёзно?

Цукишима посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что Тадаши вдруг подумал: да какого чёрта? Вот ткнуть бы всех их лицом в этих бесконечных мёртвых людей с их бесконечными просьбами, чтобы они поняли, какого это — жить изгоем только потому, что кто-то решил дать ему другое зрение и другое восприятие. Жить просто ради того, чтобы помогать забывчивым и безответственным завершать их дела. Жить в постоянном страхе быть столкнутым в реку теми, кому не успел помочь.

Это нечестно. Это жестоко и абсолютно, абсолютно несправедливо.

Он сам не заметил, как начал плакать. Слёзы были его вечным спутником, как и призраки, через слёзы утекала боль, страх, жалость, лишние эмоции, которые нельзя было уместить в слишком маленьком теле. За слёзы было стыдно перед другими, но никогда — перед собой.

— Эй, — Цукишима присел рядом и неловко положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Я не… Кхм. Ладно. Я видел, что произошло, и не могу этого отрицать. Объясни, что за мстительные духи. 

— Т-ты н-не пове-веришь, — сквозь всхлипы пробормотал Тадаши, чувствуя, как обжигает ладонь через ткань пиджака.

— Я постараюсь поверить, — твердо сказал Цукишима, и Тадаши поднял на него покрасневшие глаза. Что-то внутри него словно разбилось и стало легче, намного легче дышать.

И он рассказал.

В двенадцать лет у Тадаши появился лучший друг, который вёл себя просто ужасно, но в целом был невероятно классным и знал его самый страшный секрет.

Неожиданно всё стало немного проще и немного сложнее. Не приходилось врать и изворачиваться, когда за спиной кто-то бормотал об очередной просьбе, не было настороженных взглядов и насмешек за спиной — не было чувства несправедливого и тупого одиночества. Зато приходилось думать за двоих, планировать за двоих, учить Цукишиму доверять, а что ещё сложнее — учить не упрямиться и бежать, когда говорят: «Беги!». Слушать язвительные комментарии и извиняться перед очередной старушкой, которой нужно выпустить запертую в доме кошку. Привыкать самому — к неловкой и замаскированной под практичность заботе, к припорошенному цинизмом беспокойству, к твердому «нет, ты не будешь этого делать», и к долгим спорам. 

Иногда — к ссорам.

Когда они в первый раз поссорились, Тадаши понимал, что желание помириться станет незавершённым делом, если на него вдруг упадёт кирпич на выходе из школы, но упрямство, подцеплённое у Цукишимы, и гордость, откуда-то появившаяся внутри, не позволяли так легко сдаваться.

В итоге он, конечно, сдался. Но помирились они быстро — видимо, Цукишима сдался тоже.

Когда они поссорились в десятый раз, Тадаши просто гулял несколько часов по полупустому парку, пока Цукишима не остыл, не пришёл за ним и не пробормотал куда-то в сторону «извини». Тадаши очень хотелось обнять его и сказать, что он всё понимает, но получилось только улыбнуться и сказать «ага». Это было очень странное, но приятное чувство внутри, которое ещё не прорывалось через тонкую кожу, но пульсировало в венах, слабо напоминая о своем существовании.

В четырнадцать лет к основным проблемам добавилась влюблённость.

Точнее, чтобы не свалиться в её пучины окончательно, Тадаши даже мысленно не называл это чувство влюблённостью. Вообще никак не называл. У него всегда так было — стоит дать чувству имя, и оно становится сильнее, а это было бы совершенно неуместно. Пока это теплое, мягкое внутри было слабым и робким, скрывать его было абсолютно легко, разве что сердце билось в совершенно бешеном ритме, когда Цукишима улыбался или прикасался к нему.

Впрочем, так же его сердце билось, когда они убегали от мстительных духов или влезали в чужие дома, чтобы выполнить посмертные просьбы. Ничего нового.

В пятнадцать лет Цукишима решил усложнить его жизнь и снова добавить к просьбам с того света, влюблённости и учёбе волейбол.

— Но я не так уж и хорошо играл в средней школе, — попытался возразить Тадаши, пока они отыскивали ключи от мотоцикла в парковой траве. Погибший три дня назад в пожаре парень очень хотел, чтобы ключи отнесли его отцу.

— Тебе стоит отвлечься, — Цукишима не смотрел на него и делал вид, что очень занят поисками. — Это единственный стоящий клуб.

«Я хочу, чтобы мы были в одном клубе», — перевёл для себя Тадаши и улыбнулся. Волейбол ему нравился, Цукишима — более чем, так что жаловаться, в общем-то, было не на что.

Ключи они нашли только через полтора часа, ещё полчаса призрак погибшего вёл их до своего дома. Они оставили ключи на пороге, призрак поблагодарил и счастливо растворился в воздухе. Тадаши любил эти моменты — люди выглядели такими радостными, когда их дела на земле завершались, словно уже чувствовали другой мир, другую реальность. Это убивало в нём страх смерти, а страх боли исчез уже давно. Мало-помалу смерть становилась чем-то привычным, продолжением жизни, её новым этапом.

— Тебе не грустно? — спросил Цукишима, засунув руки в карманы.

— Немного. Но я радуюсь за них, — Тадаши улыбнулся, стараясь засунуть по глубже дурацкое желание поцеловать нахохлившегося Цукишиму в нос. — Они уходят в лучший мир. Им будет хорошо.

— А если бы это был кто-то из твоих близких?

— Я бы тоже порадовался. Это же хорошо — знать, что твои близкие будут счастливы? Что им будет хорошо?

— Наверное. Пойдём домой.

Цукишима выглядел обеспокоенно, и Тадаши так хотелось взять его за руку, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, что смерть это не конец. Может, когда-нибудь у него и получится донести это, получится избавиться от чужого страха смерти. 

Они шли домой плечо к плечу, в тишине, в холодных сумерках — солнце уже успело сесть, и начал накрапывать противный, холодный, мелкий дождь. На перекрёстке, где они обычно расходились, Тадаши замер, съёживаясь под острыми злыми каплями: ему хотелось что-то сделать, что-то сказать, потому что Цукишима выглядел слишком потерянным и подавленным.

—Ладно, пока, — передёрнул плечами Цукишима и отвернулся, но Тадаши поймал его за руку. — Что?

— Извини, Цукки, — по привычке отреагировал Тадаши, замер на секунду, а затем всё-таки подался вперёд и осторожно обнял его за пояс, уткнувшись лицом в мокрое от дождя плечо.

— Промокнешь ещё сильнее, — пробормотал ему на ухо Цукишима, но его руки сомкнулись за спиной Тадаши, и стало намного теплее, даже жарче, щёки уж точно горели как пожар.

— Не бойся всего этого, — прошептал Тадаши. — Это не страшно. Грустно, но не страшно. И грустить тоже не надо — там, в другом мире, все будет хорошо, а может, даже лучше. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Цукишима коснулся пальцами его мокрых волос и отстранился. — Иди домой, а то заболеешь. И я вместе с тобой.

— До завтра, Цукки.

В груди все трепетало и щекоталось, и казалось, что вся жизнь это одно сплошное слепящее пятно дождя на ресницах. О собственной смертности Тадаши тогда не думал — в первый раз за все время, наверное. Оптимизм в нём креп и рос проворными лианами, достающими до самых крайних уголков души.

В семнадцать лет он с удивлением думал, что, может быть, доживет даже до двадцати.

Это давало место для манёвра и одновременно запирало в тупик, потому что чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее росло мягкое и теплое внутри, тем наглее и отчаяннее оно становилось. И тем сложнее было всё скрывать и держать себя в руках.

Если раньше главной проблемой было успешно притворяться нормальным, то теперь на первое место вышли попытки не стать до нелепости очевидным в своей любви.

Тадаши привык убегать, прятаться, взламывать замки, искать предметы в темноте, но не привык одёргивать руки, не привык отшатываться, думая, что сидит слишком близко. Слишком мало хороших предлогов для объятий, слишком много панических мыслей, заслоняющих робкое «а может». Из-за этой неловкости Цукишима отстранялся, не понимая, что происходит, и было ещё больнее — от невозможности что-либо объяснить.

Тадаши не хотел терять его. Он бы, наверное, перестал дышать, если бы потерял Цукишиму. Это ощущалось всем телом — боль от одних только подобных мыслей.

Конечно, у него были друзья в команде, конечно, он больше не был один, даже если бы Цукишима ушёл, но это всё было не то. Это всё не утешало. Это было хуже, чем страх смерти. У Тадаши не было особых способностей, чтобы справляться с чем-то подобным.

Поэтому он просто старался ничем себя не выдавать, старался прятать свои неуместные чувства поглубже и не сходить с ума каждый раз, когда Цукишима оказывался рядом. А он оказывался рядом почти всегда. Он не уходил — и это было почти благословение.

Всё было как всегда: школа, волейбол, посмертные желания, ночёвки друг у друга после особо тяжелых случаев — или тренировок.

Тадаши не думал и не хотел думать о том, куда будет поступать он, и куда будет поступать Цукишима, это нагоняло бессонницу даже через усталость. Он не хотел думать о будущем, потому что будущее никогда его не интересовало. 

Ещё он не хотел мучить себя осознанием того, что он, в общем-то, слишком обычный на фоне Цукишимы, если забыть про дурацкую способность. Она не поможет ему поступить, не поможет удержаться, он о будущей профессии-то думал с трудом, со скрипом, склоняясь к мысли о том, что, скорее всего, станет бездомным фокусником.

Не было смысла думать об этом. Пока Цукишима был рядом, бегал вместе с ним по поручениям очередных безвременно ушедших, ворчал про легкомысленность Тадаши и его нежелание быть серьёзным, не было смысла думать о чём-то, кроме ощущения безграничного счастья в груди.

В день своего восемнадцатилетия Тадаши проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит.

Вынырнуть из сна было непросто, но как только глаза удалось приоткрыть — ненадолго, на пару секунд, он увидел Цукишиму, который стоял перед ним и просто смотрел странным взглядом. На его щеке была большая ссадина, и Тадаши тут же проснулся, чувствуя себя отвратительно бодрым.

— Цукки? Что случилось? Ты ударился?

Цукишима отшатнулся от протянутой руки и отступил на шаг назад.

— С Днём Рождения, — проговорил он тихо, не опуская глаз. — Прости, что испортил его.

— О чём ты? — Тадаши непонимающе протянул руку и она… прошла сквозь плечо Цукишимы.

«Нет», подумал Тадаши и снова попытался — может, его мозг после сна выдаёт занимательные галлюцинации.

«Нет», думал он, пока водил рукой вдоль силуэта Цукишимы.

«Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет…»

— Прости меня, — прошептал Цукишима.

— Это неправда, — Тадаши ущипнул себя за руку, и ещё раз, и ещё, пока Цукишима не потянулся остановить его и замер на полпути, сжимая губы. — Неправда. Неправда. Нет.

Это же бред. Не мог Цукишима умереть, он был как константа, как столп мироздания, как луна на ночном небе. Тадаши даже не чувствовал боли или горечи, он просто не верил, это не укладывалось в голове, эти мысли и эта картина не должны были происходить.

— Бред, — он подскочил и начал одеваться. Нужно дойти до дома Цукишимы и самому убедиться в том, что всё это простой сон, дурной кошмар.

— Не надо, — всё так же тихо попросил Цукишима.

Тадаши не слушал.

Просто сон. Глупый сон. Это он должен был умереть рано, глупо, неожиданно. Он должен был явиться к Цукишиме перед рассветом, в последний раз полюбоваться спокойным и умиротворённым лицом и уйти туда, в свет, в другой мир.

Полицейскую ленту он увидел сразу же. И полицейских, что-то фотографирующих на земле.

— Это случилось час назад, — Цукишима стоял рядом и смотрел вперёд. Тадаши не дышал — кажется, его лёгкие смёрзлись. — Я вышел на пробежку. Хотел зайти к тебе после неё. Поздравить первым. Не заметил машины — я же в наушниках. И водитель меня, наверное, не заметил, а может, был пьян. Не знаю. Мама уехала в больницу вместе с отцом. Я хотел сказать им, чтобы не звонили Акитеру, у него же экзамен сегодня, а потом вспомнил, что они меня не услышат. Глупо.

— Этого не может быть, — повторил Тадаши и развернулся.

Нет. Просто — нет. Сейчас он вернётся к себе, ляжет в кровать, уснёт, проснётся по-настоящему и увидит живого, невредимого Цукишиму, который улыбнётся ему и поздравит с днём рождения. Никаких ссадин, никакой полицейской ленты.

Тадаши трясло. Цукишима шёл следом всю дорогу, молча, едва касаясь ногами земли. 

— Я не пойду сегодня в школу, — мама обернулась на голос и хотела, наверное, поздравить, но замерла, глядя на поднимающегося по лестнице Тадаши.

— Что-то случилось, милый? — крикнула она вслед.

— Не знаю, — прошептал Тадаши себе под нос, открыл дверь комнаты и упал лицом на кровать.

Сердце билось как безумное.

— Тебе стоит поспать, — Цукишима всё ещё был рядом, очень рядом, на уровне ощущений, и от этого было страшно. — Станет легче. Наверное.

«Всё это глупый сон. Я проснусь, и всё будет хорошо», думал Тадаши и считал до ста, до двухсот, до трёхсот, пока его вдруг не ударило по голове тупым, жестоким осознанием.

Это не сон.

Это не было сном с самого начала.

Цукишима мёртв, и Тадаши видит его, потому что он видит всех мёртвых с незавершенными делами. Значит, нужно узнать, что это за дело и проводить его в лучший мир, пока в Мияги не прибавилось мстительных духов.

— Что тебе нужно сделать, чтобы уйти? — спросил Тадаши мёртвенным голосом.

— Влепить коротышке мячом по лицу, — Цукишима пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Я серьёзно. У тебя есть незавершённое дело. Ты же не хочешь стать мстительным духом?

— Мне всё равно.

— Ты сойдёшь с ума и будешь нападать на людей.

— Плевать.

Тадаши почувствовал, как в нём медленно начинает подниматься ярость. Даже после всего этого, даже умерев, Цукишима оставался отвратительным упрямцем, ослом, которого проще оставить в покое, чем заставить сойти с места.

— Да какого чёрта ты!.. — вскрикнул он, подскочил и хотел схватить Цукишиму за отворот футболки, но руки прошли сквозь плечо. Снова.

Снова.

Снова.

Тадаши больше никогда не прикоснётся к нему. Больше никогда не почувствует тепла его кожи. Больше никогда не встряхнёт за футболку, не поймает за запястье, не притронется украдкой к спине раскрытой ладонью.

Падать на пол было больно, но ноги словно подкосились, и Тадаши просто лежал, смотря в никуда, не чувствуя тела. Пустота это всё, что оставалось. Абсолютная, сосущая пустота.

— Прости меня, — Цукишима лёг рядом или притворился, что лёг, он же бесплотный, несуществующий. — Худший подарок на день рождения.

— На мой девятый день рождения был назначен сеанс психотерапии, — проговорил Тадаши, рассматривая расплывчатые пятна крови на футболке Цукишимы. — Мама не стала его отменять даже ради праздника. Полтора часа меня убеждали, что всё, что я вижу — нереально. Я ненавидел свои дни рождения до того, как ты подарил мне книгу по астрономии на тринадцатилетие. 

— Я тогда вообще не знал, что тебе дарить, — признался Цукишима. — Всю голову сломал. А потом вспомнил, как ты мне рассказывал про то, как формировалась Луна, когда мы искали обручальное кольцо для того старика, Имато-сан, кажется?

— Да. Это… глупо, я не интересовался астрономией, знаешь. Но захотел почитать, потому что мне нравилось называть тебя Цукки. Я хотел сравнить тебя с реальной Луной.

— Ох. Ну, значит, я налажал не так сильно, как думал.

— Ты думал, что налажал?

— Конечно. Ты выглядел таким удивлённым сначала, что я думал, что провалюсь сквозь пол. А потом ты улыбнулся.

— Я удивился, конечно. Но я сильнее удивился, когда ты позволил называть себя Цукки.

— Никто не давал мне прозвищ до этого. Тем более таких нелепых. Как ты вообще додумался?

— Само в голову пришло. Оно тебе подходит.

— Неправда.

— Правда. Ты кажешься остальным таким далёким и холодным, острым, но я знаю, что расстояние от Луны до Земли очень маленькое, как и у всякого спутника, и ты не вредишь, только защищаешь от случайных астероидов и вызываешь приливы с отливами, — Тадаши говорил и чувствовал, как от каждого его слова сквозит неприкрытой нежностью. Глупо уже всё прятать. Глупо. Всё так ужасно глупо. Цукишима закрыл глаза и его рука потянулась вперёд раскрытой ладонью — Тадаши повторил его жест и их ладони встретились, остановились там, где должны были соприкоснуться, но никто из них не чувствовал прикосновения и чужого тепла. Ничего. Только зрение позволяло создавать иллюзию, что они дотрагиваются друг до друга.

— Расстояние очень маленькое, — повторил Цукишима. — Но всё равно достаточное для того, чтобы все считаться непреодолимым.

— Не для меня.

— Может быть, — Тадаши не чувствовал усталости в руке и разглядывал место, где должна была смыкаться призрачная и реальная ладонь. — Ты феномен. Исключение из правил. Я сначала даже не воспринимал тебя всерьёз, думал, отлипнешь со временем, но ты оставался рядом и врал.

— Ты знаешь, почему я врал.

— Тогда не знал. И думал — каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы пытаться завязать дружбу и врать при этом в глаза? А потом тот дух. Ты расплакался, и я вдруг подумал, что ты же обычный ребёнок, нормальный. Ну, трусоватый, застенчивый, но нормальный. Вежливый, общительный, добрый. Почему у тебя нет друзей? Почему ты вечно побитый, хотя я хожу рядом, и никакие хулиганы к тебе не пристают?

— И что ты решил?

— Что тебя бьют дома. Про духа я даже не думал, надеялся, что само как-то объяснится. А потом ты начал рассказывать, и лучше бы моя первоначальная версия оказалась правдой.

— Настолько ужасно звучало?

— Само по себе нет. Но то, как ты это рассказывал — ужасно. Я не хотел верить, но верил.

— Я так боялся, что ты тоже посчитаешь меня психом. Ты был первым, кто меня выслушал, — рука совсем устала, и Тадаши бессильно уронил её на пол, а Цукишима накрыл сверху своей призрачной ладонью. — Вокруг было так много добрых людей, которые считали меня ненормальным, но поверил мне только человек, которого никто с первого взгляда не назовёт добрым.

— Брось, я не так уж плох.

— Хината как-то сказал мне, что хотел бы подружиться с тобой, но предполагал, что ты его прибьёшь до того, как всё получится.

— Он раздражает.

— Я тоже раздражаю, разве нет?

— Ты раздражаешь по-другому, — Цукишима двинулся так, как будто вздохнул. — Даже когда я бешусь на тебя, мне не хочется, чтобы ты исчез. А со всеми остальными хочется. Но Хината неплох, когда он отдельно от Кагеямы… Хм, ладно, бесполезное замечание.

Они оба засмеялись и так же одновременно затихли, глядя друг на друга. Тадаши чувствовал, как всё внутри сжимается, скручивается. Он не должен плакать, нет, не должен, только не сейчас, только…

— Мне хочется плакать вместе с тобой, — горько сказал Цукишима, придвигаясь совсем близко. — Но я не могу. Я ненавижу себя за то, что ты плачешь из-за меня.

— Не надо, — сквозь слёзы выдавил Тадаши. — Ты не виноват. Ты… Ты…

— Не успокаивай меня. Я просто говорю это… чтобы не нахватать ещё незаконченных дел. Тебе не стоит этого всего знать сейчас. Но я не могу не говорить, понимаешь?

— Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни, — на одном дыхании выпалил Тадаши, и его снова скрутило рыданиями. От собственных слов всё было только хуже, невыносимо хуже, всё, что он облекал в слова, каждая эмоция, каждое чувство — били под дых, вгрызались в мышцы и сухожилия.

— Это отстой… Нет, я не про то, — Цукишима качнул головой, предвосхищая извинения. — Всё это. Ты делаешь больно себе, и я добавляю сверху. Это нужно было говорить раньше.

«Я бы всё равно не сказал», подумал Тадаши, но собственные слёзы душили его, как верёвочная удавка, ломали гортань и заставляли задыхаться, дёргая ногами в попытке поймать опору.

Никогда в жизни ему не было так больно.

Никогда в жизни ему не хотелось умереть, чтобы все это прекратилось.

Цукишима смотрел на него с болезненной тоской в глазах, и его рука вздёргивалась каждый раз, когда Тадаши открывал глаза — вздёргивалась и тянулась к его щеке бесплотным прикосновением. Отчаянно хотелось почувствовать это прикосновение, но на коже оставался только солёный жар собственных слёз.

В какой-то момент в дверь постучала мама, открыла её, заплаканная и прижимающая дрожащую ладонь ко рту — они с Тадаши встретились взглядами, и он отвернулся, не найдя в себе сил говорить о чём-то. Видимо, мама уже всё узнала. Скоро и остальные узнают.

Будут сочувствовать и похлопывать по плечу. Спрашивать, как он, держится ли. Говорить, что всё будет хорошо.

— Я не хочу, чтобы… — севшим голосом, отрывисто заговорил Тадаши, смотря на Цукишиму. — Не хочу, чтобы все сочувствовали. Говорили о тебе. Я не выдержу. Не смогу.

— Не иди никуда. Выключи телефон. Запрись, — с готовностью, почти с жаром ответил тот. — Не слушай никого.

— Мне придётся. Твои похороны… Господи…

— Забудь. Не приходи туда. Мы попрощаемся лично, не нужно для этого смотреть на мой… на моё тело.

— Твое дело, — вдруг замер Тадаши. — Нужно выполнить его. Я не хочу, чтобы ты начал сходить с ума.

— Не сейчас, — Цукишима упрямо сжал губы. — Я останусь с тобой столько, сколько будет нужно. Ты не должен проходить через это один.

— Я не один. Хината и…

— Тебе нужен я.

— Да, — всё в груди сжалось от сумасшедшей нежности. Тадаши не было смысла это отрицать. Цукишима был нужен ему — всегда, каждую секунду, как воздух. Сейчас — особенно. — Но нам нельзя терять контроль. Пара дней — максимум.

— Хотя бы это.

Тадаши подтянул ноги к себе и старательно дышал: вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох, только бы не расплакаться снова. Цукишима был рядом, тело к телу, если бы можно было ощутить, но так — контур к телу. И смотрел, не моргая, словно никогда не видел.

— Не спи на холодном полу, — ласково проговорил он, когда размеренное дыхание почти убаюкало Тадаши. — Ложись в кровать. Я разбужу тебя, если что-то будет нужно.

— Спасибо.

Тадаши перебрался на кровать и замер, глядя на легко вставшего Цукишиму.

— Полежи со мной, — он думал, что просить об этом будет неловко, но получилось наоборот, как будто что-то естественное, правильное. Цукишима лёг рядом, одеяло под его силуэтом даже не шевельнулось, но зато он был близко.

Тадаши провалился в сон, словно это было не утро, а поздний вечер — и проснулся так же быстро, ловя немигающий взгляд Цукишимы.

Дальше всё шло сумбурно. Звонки, сообщения, всхлипывающая мама, хмурый и грустный отец, Цукишима-сан, сидящая на их кухне и её теплые дрожащие руки — сам Цукишима остался наверху и Тадаши не настаивал, даже не предлагал, в общем-то спуститься.

Самый хороший звонок был от Суги.

«Скажи, если захочешь поговорить. Я попросил ребят не надоедать тебе», сказал он и почти сразу отключился. Цукишима улыбнулся краями губ, едва заметно.

Снова ложились спать они далеко за полночь, а утром Тадаши чувствовал себя отвратительно разбитым, и только постоянное присутствие Цукишимы рядом помогало держаться — он не мог думать о том, что будет потом, совсем потом.

Подготовка к похоронам затянулась почти на неделю, и все это время Тадаши отсчитывал не минуты даже, секунды, проведённые рядом.

Когда счёт этих секунд перевалил опасную черту, пришлось заставить себя остановиться.

— Дело, — сказал он, и Цукишима замер посреди комнаты. — Сколько тебе нужно времени, чтобы его завершить?

— Две с половиной секунды, — не сомневаясь, ответил тот и Тадаши нахмурился. — Я серьёзно. Но ещё рано.

— Нет. Завтра похороны — обычно я помогаю всем уходить до них. И ты тоже должен уйти до них.

— Должен? — Цукишима приближается и садится у его ног.

— Я не смогу жить, если буду знать, что виноват ещё и в том, что ты превратился в мстительного духа.

— Ты винишь себя в моей смерти.

— Если бы не я…

— Заткнись.

— Назови меня по имени, — вдруг сорвалось с языка.

— Заткнись, Тадаши, — мягко повторил Цукишима и склонил голову набок. — У тебя красивое имя.

— У тебя тоже. Кей, — имя на языке ощущалось как один из выдохов. Словно Тадаши дышал этим именем всю жизнь. — Нам пора прощаться, Кей. Я выдержу сейчас, но завтра — нет. Там будет мама. Я должен быть сильным хотя бы рядом с ней.

— Ты сильный, — Цукишима улыбнулся. — Очень сильный. Даже не представляешь насколько. Мне бы сейчас твою силу.

— Ты боишься?

— Боюсь оставлять тебя. Боюсь, что сойду с ума прямо здесь.

— Но попробовать нужно.

На несколько мгновений повисло молчание.

— Значит, мы всё-таки прощаемся? — Тадаши едва сдерживался, чтобы снова не зарыдать и впивался ногтями в ладони. — Отстой. Какой же отстой. Обещай не перебивать меня, ладно?

— Обещаю.

Снова тишина, и Тадаши терпеливо ждал — пока он ждал, его не тянуло на слёзы. Пока не тянуло.

— Все слова куда-то деваются, — горько проговорил Цукишима, глядя ему в глаза. — Я так много хочу тебе сказать, но всё бесполезно. Ты и так знаешь. Ты меня знаешь лучше, чем я сам. Я хочу взять с тебя кучу обещаний, уверен, если бы всё было наоборот, ты бы взял с меня ещё больше. Обещай, что хотя бы попробуешь держаться, хотя бы немного. Ты ведь действительно не один. Обещай, что не будешь закрываться, я и так всё время чувствовал себя мудаком, что увожу тебя от компаний, когда мне вздумается. Обещай, что продолжишь помогать всем — и живым, и мёртвым. Обещай, что больше не будешь верить тем, кто говорит тебе, что ты ненормальный. Обещай, что если тебе будет плохо, ты будешь просить помощи, а не держать это в себе и мучиться. Обещай мне, хорошо?

— Обещаю, — выдохнул Тадаши, сотрясаясь от рыданий. Стоило молчанию нарушиться, как все словно сломалось, и каждое слово доламывало остатки целости внутри. Было так плохо, и вся эта боль уходила со слезами, её снова было слишком много для одного маленького тела.

— Спасибо, — Цукишима встал на колени и теперь их лица были вровень, близко-близко. — Значит, прощаемся. То, что я хотел сказать тебе до того, как уйти… Я люблю тебя.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Это невозможно, такую боль нельзя терпеть, это несправедливо, это разрывает на куски и сил дышать нет. Сил жить — нет. В голове только горький туман и беспросветная, бесконечная боль.

— Я так люблю тебя, — голос Цукишимы дрожал, и Тадаши заставил себя распахнуть глаза.

Силуэт таял, но цеплялся за реальность.

— Я тоже, — немеющими связками прошептал Тадаши, стараясь вобрать глазами каждую черту, каждый оттенок цвета. Каждую мельчайшую деталь. — Люблю тебя. Всегда любил.

— Не забудь, что пообещал, — прозвучал напоследок строгий голос, и Цукишима окончательно исчез, улыбаясь как только он умеет — почти незаметно, почти невесомо.

Тадаши остался один.

В его ушах звенела пустая, мёртвая тишина.

Ему вспомнилось детство — тогдашнее одиночество и непонимание, тоска, зудящая в груди роем пчёл, горькие слёзы украдкой. Всё это было так правильно, так понятно и хотелось сейчас чувствовать всё то, из детства, а не это ледяное, острое, горькое.

Как осколок заколдованного зеркала, попавший в сердце и навсегда лишивший его возможности почувствовать тепло.

— Милый, там пришли твои друзья, — мама выглянула из-за двери. Тадаши едва понял смысл её слов.

— Скажи им, что я сейчас спущусь.

«Ты обещал», прозвучал внутри голос Цукишимы.

Обещал. Верно. Тадаши всегда обещал призракам, что поможет, и всегда сдерживал обещания.

Он встал с кровати, вытер слёзы рукавом, моргнул пару раз, пытаясь согнать пелену с глаз, и вышел из комнаты, готовясь притворяться живым. Спускаясь по лестнице, он думал о том, что стоит подать документы на юридическое, или в полицейскую академию — со своими способностями в будущем он сможет там пригодиться. Не поступит — тогда, может, педагогическое? Нет, слишком часто нужно будет отлучаться. Фриланс? Стоит подумать об этом, неплохая альтернатива.

Внутри было пусто и глухо, но эту пустоту, как цепи, как плотная целлофановая пленка, удерживали от распространения обещания. Десятки, сотни, тысячи — все, что накопились за несколько счастливых, светлых лет.

У Тадаши был секрет.

Странный, неловкий, пугающий, неправдоподобный секрет. Один из тех секретов, из-за которых приходится отпрашиваться с работы, не отвечать за звонки, постоянно нервничать и раз в неделю посещать психотерапевта или бар за углом — по выбору.

Но о нём никто и никогда так больше и не узнал, потому что Тадаши умел сдерживать обещания и слишком привык к смерти.

Смерть никогда не мешала ему любить.


End file.
